The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a service-oriented environment, various functionalities and resources may be provided as distinct, reusable services which are made available to various applications in the network. An application can use and reuse a service instead of having to include within its own code the functionality provided by the service. Services exposed in a network, however, might be invoked not only by legitimate applications but also by hackers.